A Journey Through the Night
by pkmnfreak75
Summary: When me and my friend come to the Hoenn region after the Sinnoh League, our lives are changed as we travel with some new people, including a pokemon that says she's reborn! Based off srgeman's A Little Night music
1. A Strange Feeling

Chapter 1: A Strange Feeling

I decided to visit Hoenn out of the fact that I wanted to discover new things.

Oh, wait, crap, I forgot to tell who I was. The name's Nathan Terrace, the winner of the Sinnoh League last year.

So, back to where I was. I was visiting Petalburg in Hoenn with my friend Zeke Anderson when this happens:

"You really think we should?" I asked.

"Of course, he's not that tough" Zeke said, trying to convince me.

"You sure, the other four were a breeze, but I heard this one cracked a pokemon's spine in half."

"Oh come on, it'll be fine"

"*sigh* Alright, if you say so."

Zeke was pushing me to challenge the gym leader Norman. It was the last week they would be accepting challenges. But Norman was a bit cold hearted at this time, and we've heard of more pokemon injuries since.

All of a sudden, three people rushed out of the gym. One on a cane, one looking drunk, and another rushing like mad with an Umbreon by his side. Then something strange happened. I got this weird feeling in my body and I staggered a little.

"Are you alright?" Zeke asked, looking concerned

"It's nothing" I said, trying to regain balance. "something obvouisly not right about those group of people"

"Should we follow them?" Zeke asked.

"We should," I replied "It might tell me what just happened.

Oh boy was I in for a surprise.

* * *

AN: So? How was it? Reveiw so I know what I should improve on. nothing harsh though, as this is my first fic EVER

and yes, this will be an alteration of srgeman's "A Little Night Music"

Note: IDK why, but just so you know. both characters are male


	2. The Revealing

Chapter 2: The Revealing

As the three people were rushing into the hospital, we were following them at a safe distance. Leaping into a lobby sofa, I put up my head, looked around and got a bit closer to the group more than Zeke did. As I got closer, I could begin to hear their voices.

But something wasn't quite right. I could hear a conversational voice coming from one person, and a pokemon's from the other.

_I must be acidentally eavesdropping on another person's conversation _I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, somehow, the teenager's (or man, looked like a teenager to me) Umbreon suddenly saw me and somehow realized I was spying on it. It clearly thought wrong of that.

"Ah, crap."

It leaped onto me, we struggled, and something unusual happened.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?!? You know it's impolite to spy, especially on a girl like me!!"

"What?!?! No! I.. Hnnngghh!?!?!

I could swear to frickin god that Umbreon just spoke to me.

"W-w-w-wait! You've got the wrong idea!" I stammered as we stopped struggling.

"Oh, do I?!?!" the Umbreon yelled at me, gasping for air, like I was.

"OK, OK, so *pant* *pant* may I ask **how** you learned to speak human?" I immediately asked.

"I always did, I--"

"Angel!" The Umbreon was interrupted by its (or I should be saying "her") trainer's voice.

"Damn."

"Oh, too bad I couldn't hear your story"

"Well gotta go, by the way, his name's Micheal"

"Gotcha"

"Oh hey" the trainer began "sorry about the little attack."

"Yeah it's ok. Say, your name Micheal?"

"Yeah, it would be, how'd you know, Sinnoh Champ?"

"Um... Someone told me?"

"Probably figured, the full name's Micheal Lucelli, nice to meet ya"

"You too."

"So what are you doing here?" Micheal asked.

" Just lookin around Hoenn" I answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

We talked and talked until...

"Say, we've gotten to know each other for quite a while now. It's a bit sudden, but may I come with? I assume you're on the same path as I am."

I think the Umbreon growled at this statement.

And it was partially true, I still don't have a 5th gym badge.

"Really, sure of course!" Micheal happily answered, but in an off tone, "but i'm gonna need some time for my pokemon's wounds to heal. Got really injured."

"Like I don't know" I said

So I stood in the lobby later on. Waiting for him.


End file.
